borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Rocket Launchers
! ' Have an idea for a New Legendary Rocket Launcher? Click here to add it. |info-c = #000000 |info-fc = FFFFFF }} }} Looking for other New Legendary Weapon Ideas? Click on the quotes below to fast travel to that weapon's subpage. =Rocket Launchers= FTN Torpedo ''Mr. Worf, fire photons! A cross between a helix and the monsters homing rockets. With both electric and explosive element x1 or x2 each only. Mag can be any size and fires three rockets straight ahead that twirl until they get close to an enemy then lock on and seek out critical spots. + 300% critical hit damage. Only 50 - 400 max base damage per projectile and low element damage because of 100% accuracy and critical hit, but 1.5-2.0 fire rate..Veggienater 18:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Fireworks ''Size matters! Maliwan rocket launcher, high damage, low acc, mag size 3 and one shot uses all. Can come with 4x Indencary or not, and the rocket could fly like RPG, no one knows, where it hits. Red text effect from The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. -Sinister5310 19:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Black Hole Sun ''Won't you come? Torgue rocket launcher. 2 shots per clip, fire rate .2, int. hit 400-500 dmg, 79.4 acc, may come with 1x scope. 3x fire dmg. Upon contact with enemy, ground, etc. weapon will create a solid black sphere with fire shooting out of it like solar flames. It creates suction and will suck in all nearby enemies. Anyone in a 15 foot radius takes 20 dmg/s. Weapon is reference to the song Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden. Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer 15:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Tangent Seeker ''Where'd it go? Hyperion Rocket launcher. Will always have a 3 shot mag, always comes with open sights, never a helix barrel. Has a chance to come with elemental effect. It comes with a 0.0 accuracy, odd for a hyperion, but in fact it will never miss a shot. Each shot fired will fly straight out of the barrel, and travel for a couple dozen in game feet, before coming to a stop and hovering there, taking the appearence of a drone like the Lance drone in DLC3. It will hover for about a minute before self-destructing, but while hovering, a ring will appear around it (the higher the material grade, the larger the ring). Once an enemy steps into this ring, the drone will explode, and several smaller missles will fly towards the enemy (if multiple, all rockets will target the biggest threat). If the rocket is fired and there is an enemy already close enough, it will explode like the drone and send the missles at target. The name comes from the fact that the rocket will fire off missles off at a target at a completely different angle from the trajectory it was fired, as well as seek out and hit a target, without fail. If someone can come up with a better name and flavor text, be my guest. I had the idea, but couldnt think of anything for the name. Lone-Wanderer 20:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Vexen's Pride ''I came to lend you a hand... Is a reference to the Kingdom Heart series character Vexen. The quote is one of his most notable ones: "''I came to lend you a hand. You obviously believe this Sora has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us." In the name, his weapon of choice, a shield, is named Frozen Pride. This rocket launcher is Maliwan-made. It has a capacity of 10, slow reload and fire rate and 0% accuracy, and when shot, it shoots a few dozen rockets that form a giant shield that is stationary as soon as it leaves the barell, using all 10 rounds in 1 shot (much in the shape of this). If a bullet(s) hits a rocket making up the shield, the rocket will lock on to the target and shoot itself towards the target. Also, multiple bullets = multiple rockets; for example, if 2 bullets are shot from a Double Anarchy and 6 hit, 6 rockets will aim for the target. Each rocket does 450-500 damage and is 100% Shock x3-4. These rockets will also have a 100% chance of stunning the enemy. Any comments/ideas would be appreciated :) ParadiseNigh, 10:37 PM, May 12, 2010 Comments / Suggestions CO-13 Conduit ''(Quote coming soon) The title is a reference to the SuckerPunch game InFamous (CO-13 = Cole, the main character) and the quote will be too, just looking for one. Anyway, this Rocket Launcher, probably a Maliwan, will have high damage, extremely high RoF (for a Rocket Launcher) and low accuracy, and always x4 shock. The special ability will be, the rockets fired by this weapon can be redirected by any other shock weapon. This is like an attack in InFamous where you can fire rockets, then make them home in on enemies by using a different attack. Any quotes you may come up with would be appreciated. Ion69 00:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 Comments / Suggestions PD025 Lightning Mouse ''Pika Pi, PikaCHUUUU! or We're blasting off again! A somewhat obvious reference if you had a childhood with pokemon lol. Damage, about 2000ish, accuracy: idk, whatever you guys think, fire rate : 1.5 with 1 round but high reload speed. The additional effect would be that it launches any enemy in its direct blast radius into the air, the height depending on how close they were to the center of the explosion. I think it'd just be fun to see enemies get launched lol -Mellodious Comments / Suggestions A1 "Nam-Zuni" Sky Raider 'Cause Napalm sticks to Skags! What, weapons and no war references? Here you go: essentially a "Roaster" at ground level (2 shot mag default), but when you point it at the ground, the launcher flips. When you fire, the round stays in the launcher and carries you to a height of about 100 feet. Wings deploy which allow you to fly "sort of" (more control than a sky diver...you'll need a half decent shield to avoid death). The altimeter in the launcher converts the firing mode to "Zuni" which fires 33 small, high speed explosive, fuel-oil bomblets in a shotgun spray pattern. The war/conflict? Vietnam: Zuni's where unguided air-to-ground rockets. The A1 "Sky Raider" was a prop-driven plane used as a SANDY SAR (search and rescue missions) and an awesome Napalm platform. Finally, in the movie, "An Officer and a Gentlmen," Louis Ggossett Jr., who played the lead "gunny," sang a cadence call with the chorus, "Cause Napalm sticks to kids." — Comments / Suggestions The Force ''I have a bad feeling about this... This rocket launcher, an obvious reference to Star Wars, has a 4x shock effect (a reference to Force Lightning), and on explosion, it will send enemies flying backwards (a la Force Push). If they are sent off a cliff or into a wall fast enough, they can be damaged. Ooh, another idea (Although I doubt this can work with the engine): if fired at an elemental barrel, instead of blowing it up, it will send it flying towards the nearest enemy and explode. Jedibob5 01:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions SPRTN-III Eternal ''Die? Didn't you know... Spartans never die! A reference to the Halo books, Ghosts of Onyx, near the very end when Kurt sacrifices himself to destroy the covenant that invade Onyx while the other spartans, dr. halsey and srgnt martinez escape into the impenetrable onyx shield world thingy. High damage, perhaps somewhere around 5000-10000, (btw i have a non-modded rocket launcher that does 10,000 damage that i got from a chest, so i dont think it's too powerful), low accuracy, with a decent fire rate. I'm thinking something like 10 rounds and it shoots 5 rounds at a time making a huge blast radius. but the bonus effect would be that if you fire the rocket launcher at your feet, it doesnt hurt you. Let me know what you think. -Mellodious (PSN) Comments / Suggestions Ragnarok ''The gods will fall'' A Torgue rocket launcher. The text references ragnarok, the final battle in norse mythology where the gods were said to all die. It has the stats of a regular rocket laucher, but with the mag size and fire rate of a combat rife. Why you ask? BECAUSE IT SHOOTS BULLETS. It has a x4 exsplosive element, scope, and high elemental chance. Just wanted to make a weird gun. Comments / Suggestions Fat Boy ''I just want to set the world on fire... A Launcher which holds only one rocket per magazine, but possesses enormous firepower and blast radius in excess of even the Redemption; a level 61 version would do 9000 per shot. This is offset by the small magazine and a long reload time of at around five seconds to balance its absurd destruction. Fires a slow-moving projectile in an arcing trajectory similar to the Leviathan, but with slower speed and a faster rate of descent due to gravity, which limits its range considerably. Explosive element, but generates a mushroom cloud similar to that on The Roaster, but much larger. Enemies killed in the blast are vaporized entirely, and those near the edge are stunned for a short period of time. Title is in reference to the Little Boy and Fat Man atomic bombs dropped during WWII. Red text is a pun on the song "I don't Want to Set the World on Fire" with the lyrics "I just want to be the one you love". This is also the theme song of Fallout 3, which featured the similar "Fat Man Tactical Nuclear Catapult" as one of its signature weapons, which could pretty much kill most anything in one hit. Skeve613 19:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions G14NT Ymir ''Eats their hearts out Helix Rocket Launcher +25% Accuracy, Very High Elemental Chance, +300% Burst fire, +100% Fire Rate. Always comes with a 3 round magazine. Always a Maliwan Helix, Prefix comes from accessory, comes with x3-x4 proc of explosive on card, but in reality but the helix is made of an incendiary rocket, a shock rocket, and a corrosive rocket. The Helix is much tighter in the grouping as well, as the rockets fire in a pattern as small as a soccer ball. The Frost Giant Ymir's heart is what the world is made out of in Norse Mythology, and so the flavor text references this with a twist that Ymir will eat the enemies hearts. As he is what the world is made out of, it's only fair that all the elements are on the weapon. The burst fire is to remove the targeting possibilities, as well as increase the pain. The Fire rate is so the weapon fires relatively faster so the buck is more manageable though. The Accuracy is increased to help the grouping as well. Your Local Norse Knower --DraconisOminious 04:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions WA-F1 Bazooka ''Now, it's my turn! 'Torgue Rocket Laucher''' *Damage: High (1000 - 1400*) *Accuracy: Above average (87.5-92.5*) *Rate of Fire: N/A *Clip: 1 *Special abbilities: How long you hold a fire button, a rocket will travel a longer distance; Higher blast radius; No elemental effects *Reference: Worms games series. Bazooka in Worms needs charge up, for longer fire distance. Weapon code means: WA = Worms Armaggedon (IMO best from the series); F1 = A keyboard shortcut to equip Bazooka in game. Flavor text references to turn-based Worms gameplay. *Damage and accuracy depends on weapon level NBlastMax 09:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions KRAKEN ''I shall smite thee!...or me? *Scopeless - '''Unique Laser Sight' - Target Lock enemy - Laser Sight must touch enemy for 2 consecutive seconds minimum to confirm Target Lock - Target Lock Duration: 3 seconds until Target Lock Reset or option to fire weapon. *'Fire and Forget' - Tracer Missile - Seeks Target Locked enemy. Normal Rockets fire normally. *'+150% Blast Radius' - Only if Tracer Missile Active - Otherwise, Normal Blast Radius. *'Potential Knockback' - 50% Chance of Knockback (Tracer Missile ONLY). Knockback Penalty: Stun Duration - 2.5 Seconds and -50% Shield Power loss - Shield recharges back normally. *Always Explosive x4 only. *'Ammo Capacity:' 2-3. *'Damage:' Depends on Level Requirement. SPECIAL: Tracer Missile does +50% to +100% dmg. *'Accuracy:' 92.5 - 95.9%. *'Manufacturer:' Atlas. Note: NOT meant for close range due to Knockback and enhanced Blast Radius...hehehe. Special Note: This Launcher is best wielded for BIG People; therefore, Brick receives NO Knockback Penalty. Additional Notes: This Launcher is NOT available in 1st Playthrough. Minimum Level Requirement: 39. UnKel 20:15, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Earthshaker ''Rocks your world around'' Single-shot (See notes) Rocket Launcher that fires a slower projectile than typical launchers (Think wiki/Torgue Redemption), which upon striking an object the rocket releases ten micro-rockets followed by a large, devastating explosion, the micro-rockets scatter from their point of origin and seek out whatever targets they can find, with damage properties similar to the primary rocket. This weapon would be used as an end-all device for dire situations, and being caught in its wake would likely result in the bleed-out sequence. This weapon refers to the Earthshaker Missile from Descent 2, the kill-all weapon of the game, as its host missile alone was immensely powerful, with the swarm of micro-missiles it unleashed being no weaker than their host. The flavor text hints at the effect of the Earthshaker's warheads as they explode - the entire mine shaking as if the world was hit by a massive earthquake. Notes: *By single-shot, the launcher actually has a ten round magazine, but the ten rounds are consumed to produce the one rocket. This plays at the rarity of Descent 2's Earthshakers and how the Pyro-GX (If not upgraded) could only hold ten of these missiles. SpootKnight 07:28, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Nuke ''The third one leaves nothing behind'' Torgue-Rocket Launcher-Nuke Shoots always 10000% burst rockets, and have HUGE ammo capacity. High damage, and low accuracy. Every rocket have same effect as The Roaster and also some kind of flash effect. Can come with any elemental. Red text effect, because this is "the third", 2 anothers are Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Sinister5310 12:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Atlas Devastator ''This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but a whimper. Rocket flies straight up into sky, then splits into 100 separate rockets that lock-on to enemies based on threat level( for example, Crawmerax gets the full fury of the launch) Each rocket's blast radius is equal to one X4 Incendiary rocket and does 600 damage EACH. Uses 10 ammo per shot.Reference is based off of popular Apocalypse theory: nuclear war.UberGamer 22:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions The SunTzu ''If fighting is sure to result in victory, the you must fight! A reference to the Soldier's Meet the Team from Team Fortress 2. The explosion from the rocket will have a larger than normal Knockback effect, and will do only 10% splash damage to the person weilding the rocket. The idea is that the SunTzu will allow for the user to rocket jump without fear of accidently killing himself when doing so. Obviously the amount of distance that a character can reach with the rocket jump won't be tremendously HUGE, but significantly large enough that the character can reach places that he might only be able to reach if he blew up an explosive barrel underneath him. There will need to be some kind of consideration as to how much the Knockback effect works, as that I imagine that it wouldn't be hard to launch oneself into places that he might get stuck in. This rocket launcher itself will never have a Fire, Corrosive or Lightning element tied to it, and will always come with a 4-rocket magazine, just like the TF2's soldier's launcher. The damage of each rocket should be considerably more than that of a typical rocket launcher, but not anything tremendously huge like a Redeemer. The scope may vary, but I'm thinking that typical iron-sight for the launcher should be appropiate by default. It will have a decent rate of fire (0.8-1.0), but will have a rather slow reload speed (as that you can't actually load each rocket individually like you can in TF2). Accuracy will be somewhere between 88-94%. I am unsure as to what company would make the launcher. Hui Tian 19:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Torgue Seeker ''TORGUE! So badass, you dont even need to aim it! Red text is a pun on Torgue "badass"-obsessed style. Rocketlauncher fires a swarm of (random from 7 to 12) minirockets, similiar to ones Monster utilises, which afterwards home on random (NOT on nearest) target. If there is nothing to home on to, rockets will fly in all directions with crasy and random trajectories (like spiralling and zig-zagging at random at the same time), untill they find something to lock on. At level 61 each rocket does 300-450 damage and ignores armor (not shield), has clip of 3 rockets (not expandable in ANY way including Bricks skills) and each shots consumes them all, no elemental properties. Sinael 21:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Anshin Paracelsus YES! Anshin RL! ''You just need to bleed it out! Red text is a cultural reference to medieval belief that any disease can be cured by letting out a "bad blood" that was suspect to contain the disease. Rocketlauncher with 9 clip, shot consumes them all. Rocket instead of explosion causes a white flash, actual blast radius is two times larger than of normal RL, all enemies in range has a chance of a special DOT applied to them. This DOT not only constantly drains their health(ignoring shields) but also lets out a transfusion trails to nearest player. Health stolen is 35% to damage dealt. Rocket itself deals no damage, while overall DOT dealt depends on a player/enemy level relations. For example it will definetely kill enemy whose level is half of players, steal about 40-60% of enemies total health if levels are equal, and 10-25% if enemies level is greater. Always acts upon that relations, ignoring level/damage/proficiency. Weapons level affects a probability of DOT trigger. Comments / Suggestions Hyperion Needle ''Especially useful to bring down choppers'' A reference to Half-Life, where such RL appeared for the first time, and is given to the player specially to shoot-ot a helicopter. In HL2 the same happens - player recieves a RL exactly at the time, when he need to kill an alien bilogic chopper analogue. Rocket launcher with a unique scope - instead of regular crosshair it has a tiny red dot and offers a little zoom. Rockets fired while zoomed-in are guided, and will fly where the red dot points, the same way it was in HL games. Comments / Suggestions The Kamikaze ''IM TAKIN YOU ALL DOWN WITH ME!!!! a situational rocket laucher designed for team play. instead of a rocket, the launcher starts beeping;slow at first and then faster. In this time, the player gains the health generation of brick as well as a speed boost. This is your cue to run directly at the enemy. After around 10 seconds, the launcher explodes with you holding it, creating an extremely large damage radius. You then must rely on teammates to revive you. If your not, you lose a random weapon in your inventory. In order for this to not be overused, the RL gets destroyed after several uses.(although i suppose it wouldn't really matter with duping going on) ShadyCake 04:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Big Boy ''Clearing vaults one fat man at a time. he weapon in mind is a rocket launcher called "Big Boy" that fires a projectile similar to the launcher in fallout 3 that does mini nukes. it would have to be fire dmg only, a dmg of about 10000, but a 0.2 fire rate, and you have to be a ways away to fire it otherwise you die too!!!! when the rocket nuke hits something you get an awesome display of awesomeness like when you blow up a bus with a fat man launcher in fallout 3. weapon accuracy really isnt a big deal since anything within oh say 300 meters or so is fuckin toast. (prior to registration) Comments / Suggestions Torgue Boxer ''Gonna fly now. . .'' 4x Shock 50.0 - 60.0 Accuracy Damage varies by level, would be much higher than normal rocket launchers (i.e. a level 10 Boxer would do about 600 damage > 300 damage) No increase/decrease in fire rate A Torgue rocket launcher. When fired, the missiles split into a slowly widening triangle shape. If a missile hits target, the missile passes right through, causing damage and continuing. This is balanced by the shotgun-like blast. Reference to the song "Gonna Fly Now," commonly believed to be the theme of the Rocky series of movies. Eefree89 16:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions S&S Acme ''Now the coyote wins'' 10 round magazine, fires rockets that stick to surfaces and detonate after a set time. a reference to wile-e-coyote and how he spent the cartoon setting traps for the roadrunner, and never succeeding. Icanhasatlas :3 04:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions ''Dahl Stingray'' ''Oh! Ain't she a beauty! A Dahl rocket launcher with +350% Projectile velocity increase and a 0.1 damage enhance over the standard 2.5, respectively making it a damage of 2.6 on barrel only. Red text reference: Steve Irwin when he comments croc's (RIP Steve you were a wonderful person and I loved your shows) I'm just going to gush right now... (no offence): Comments / Suggestions Tank ''Minimize civilian casualties A slow, heavy rocket launcher that fires in an arc. Low damage, but numerous explosions around the impact region over several seconds. A reference to Goldeneye (N64 version); the quote is one of the objectives in the level you can drive the tank, but with the All Guns cheat you can use the tank gun even without having the actual tank. The mechanics of the Tank's explosion mirror those of Goldeneye as closely as Borderlands can allow. Not sure what manufacturer, probably Dahl. Thexare 06:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions The Prototype ''I eat a lot of protein. The flavor text is a quote from the protagonist of Prototype 2. The Prototype will always spawn with a slag elemental. When the projectile hits something, it will create slag tendrils, pulling any enemy in a large radius in towards it. It will then explode, doing a tiny amount of damage. Cannot affect certain enemies, just like Phasewalk. If the target cannot be pulled in, the tendril will do instant damage. (more than the explosion's damage) Primary use: crowd control Manufacturer: Vladof (since it will be doing minimal damage, Consumes Reduced Ammo will add more of an incentive to use it) Projectile should look sort of like the siren's melee override projectile. Inspired by the virus bomb or whatever it is called, in Prototype 2. (I don't know how to turn the flavor text red) Comments / Suggestions ''Boom Shaka Laka ''He's on fire!'' ''A Torgue manufactured rocket launcher that fires at a high arc with a steep incline during descension ( similar to a mortar). High damage, high accuracy, low rate of fire, low reload speed, and one rocket in the clip. The launcher would come equipped with the "grenade launcher" ( any assault rifle other than a Torgue with a Torgue barrel) scope and the projectile would be in the shape of a ball. Upon impact, the rocket procs like a normal explosive AND releases a fire nova. '' '' '' ''( By the way, I'm kinda stupid and couldn't figure out how color the Flavor Text. ) '' The Bass Line Sorry, I don't play well with others Vladof Rocket Launcher Damage: 1000 - 1750 (Depends on projectile fired) Accuracy: 93.7 ROF: 3.0 - 6.0 (Increases & decreases while firing) Recoil: Low Mag size: 100 Reload speed: 12 secs This weapon fires it's projectiles in a pattern. When you start firing it starts off slowly, then increases it's fire rate drastically for about 1.5 secs, then dies down. The faster it fires, the less damage the projectiles do and the smaller the area effect. It occasionally fires a noticeably larger projectile that does x4 explosive & x3 static damage. Enemies killed by this projectile explode into static waves. Plays dubstep beats while firing it. Has a colour scheme of Olive Green, Bright pink or Deep Blue. Song, Colour Scheme & Firing pattern depend on what accessory the gun bears: Violent, Evil or Glorious. Name & Flavour text are references towards Saints Row IV. The red text being a phrase that the protagonist randomly says after killing an enemy. The name being a reference to the Dubstep Gun. BL S&S FAN (talk) 02:20, August 9, 2016 (UTC)